


In My Dreams:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Heart Saga Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual, Prison, Prisoner/Captive, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sandcastles/Sand, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Starvation, Tortured, Tragedy, abused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was struggling to remember what her previous life was, When she was taken away from her ohana, & love ones, Will she ever get her memories back?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	In My Dreams:

*Summary: Grace was struggling to remember what her previous life was, When she was taken away from her ohana, & love ones, Will she ever get her memories back?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was facing another day in her prison of hell, She was sold into slavery by Wo Fat, who claimed to take care of her out of need, But not out of love. She was starved, beaten, & tortured for doing mistakes, & she was always to make sure to do everything, that was asked of her. The Young Teenager was missing her family, & she can't remember what they looked like. Every night, It was the same thing, As hard as she tries, She can't remember her family, that was probably missing her like crazy.

 

After getting serviced by another client, Grace just wanted to go to her room, & shut out the world, & relax for awhile, & forget the situation that she was in. As she fell asleep, She was dreaming of being with two men, who love her, when she was a young kid, One of them was blond, who held her tight, & hugged her, His voice drifts into her mind.

 

_"I love you, Monkey, I **always** will"_

_"I love you, Danno"_

_She didn't know who he was, but she thought of him as an angel, & she felt comfortable with him, The Other Man came up & scooped her up into his strong arms, & said this to her too, as they were near the edge of the ocean in front of his house._

_"Grace Face, You **are** the best thing ever that happened to me, I love you **so** much, Baby", He said with a smile, "I love you too, Uncle Steve", She said,  & they went straight in for a swim, while the other man watched over them protectively. The Little Family of Three were having fun that day. Afterwards, The Men shared a kiss, as they watched her make a sandcastle._

 

Grace woke up with a start, she started to remember bits & pieces of that day, She knew that those men are good, & that they would never hurt her, She has to find her "Danno" & "Uncle Steve", Even though, They were in her dreams, She has to find them, before it's too late. She will either be killed, or starved to death. She has to protect herself, til she can get strong enough to do it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
